


She will (Be loved)

by aryablakes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Stealing, F/F, Kinda, Kleptomania, dawns a potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: “The mall.” Dawn says, big smile on her face, swaying back and forth.“Did you,” Amanda starts, hoping she wouldn’t offend Dawn, “pay?’“The whole town’s abandoned, ‘Manda.” Dawn says, flopping onto the couch next to her, putting her head on her shoulder, “There's no one to pay.”





	She will (Be loved)

“Look what I got you.”

Amanda looks up from the papers Tara had handed her earlier, glad to have a break from the headache for a moment.

She came face to face, er well, face to object, with a sparkly, silver charm bracelet, and Dawn right behind it.

Smile covering her whole face, Amanda grabs the bracelet out of her hand, admiring it.

“Oh my god, it’s beautiful, where did you ge-” she stops herself, remembering Dawns, ‘habits’, quickly shaking the idea out of her head, “where’d you get this.”

“The mall.” Dawn says, big smile on her face, swaying back and forth.

“Did you,” Amanda starts, hoping she wouldn’t offend Dawn, “pay?’

“The whole town’s abandoned, ‘Manda.” Dawn says, flopping onto the couch next to her, putting her head on her shoulder, “There's no one to pay.”

“Did you run into anything?”

“Yeah, it was just one though, I dusted him with one of the spells Willow and Tara have been teaching me between patrol.”

“Yeah, speaking of patrol.” Amanda trails off.

“What?” Dawn yells, exasperated, “I thought we didn’t have to tonight?”

“Plans changed, Willow and Tara are leading it, Buffy, Faith and Spike are having ‘date night’.”

“‘Date night’? Dawn asks.

“They’re gonna head to one of the closed restaurants and hang, is what I heard from Faith, don’t tell the others though, Faith’ll hurt me.” Amanda says, smile wide on her face.

Dawn smiles back at her, glad someone was able to find love out here.

Her girlfriends head on her shoulder, smiling wide, Amanda puts her arm around Dawn’s shoulders, she was so happy to be with her still.

**Author's Note:**

> title is she will be loved by maroon 5
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
